


Rude Awakenings

by Arlothia



Series: Whump Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: "hyung", Angst, Comfort, Fear, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nightmare, UGH!! That word kills me every time!!!, Waking Up, Whump, concerned friend, h/c, supportive hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: It was about time they had a nice vacation. But not everything was as it seemed. And why were they on THAT flight?ORKim Min Joon has a nightmare and a certain team leader is there to comfort him.
Series: Whump Advent Calendar 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Rude Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Advent Calendar #7: Nightmare before Christmas  
> So here's a short one after that massive one I took forever to upload. Short but sweet! Love me some good angst! ;)

Kim Min Joon leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat, closing his eyes and taking comfort in the sounds around him.

In the seat right in front of him, Choi Kang Woo snored lightly, exhausted after nearly a month of hard work on a particularly tricky case. It was about time they had a nice vacation. The clickity-clack of fingers on a keyboard told Min Joon that Pentium was busy with something on the computer in the seat behind him.

On the other side of the isle, Jang Ha Ri was chatting with the stewardess. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but they seemed to be talking about shoes. Cheetah sat behind her, talking with Nurse Oh on the phone, his voice all gushy and sweet. Min Joon rolled his eyes behind his closed lids.

All of these sounds soothed Min Joon as the plane prepared for takeoff, the anxiety he had surrounding planes easing with his family around him. 

“Thank you for choosing Juhan Air,” came the voice of a woman over the intercom. “We will be taking off shortly. For your safety, please keep your seatbelts on. Thank you.”

Soon they were in the air and Kim Min Joon opened his eyes to the darkened first class cabin. All of the shades had been pulled down for Pentium’s sake, but he couldn’t resist the urge to peek out of the window. Raising the shade slightly, he looked out at the expanse of blue beneath him and there, in the distance, was Jeju Island.

A chime sounded and a man’s voice started talking to the passengers.

_ “Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking.” _

Wait.

Kim Min Joon sat up straight, his hands gripping the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white.

It couldn’t be…

_ “We will be arriving at Jeju Airport shortly,” _ the voice continued. That impossibly familiar voice.  _ “Please keep your seatbelts on. Thank you for joining us on Juhan Air Flight 801!” _

_ What?! _

Kim Min Joon stood up right as the plane rocked, dumping him into the aisle. He climbed to his knees, clutching to Choi Kang Woo’s chair. He looked up at the older man, expecting to see him as alarmed as he was. But he was still asleep. He shook his arm, trying to wake him, but he wouldn’t stir. 

He looked around at the others, but found them similarly unaffected by the recent turn of events. They just sat there like everything was normal. Hadn’t they heard? Didn’t they feel the plane shaking? What was wrong with them?

Kim Min Joon climbed to his feet and started to make his way towards the cockpit. He had to reach him. Had to see him. Bum Joon.  _ Hyung _ .

He could barely keep his feet under him as the plane lurched and swayed, almost unnaturally so. He kept crashing against the walls of the tight hallway, falling to the floor only to try and scramble back up. Why was the cockpit door so far away?

Finally he reached it and pulled at the handle...but it wouldn’t move. He pulled harder but still it wouldn’t budge. Locked. 

Kim Min Joon pounded on the door.

“Hyung! Hyung! It’s me! Open the door! Hyung!”

No sound came from inside, no matter how loudly he yelled or how hard he slammed his hand against the door. And all the while the plane shook and shuddered, tossing him back and forth against the walls of the hallway, crashing to the floor again and again. And every time he retook his feet and returned to the door, throwing his whole body at it, intent on getting through.

“Hyung!  _ Hyung! _ ”

* * *

“HYUNG!”

Kim Min Joon sat up, the image of the cockpit door still in front of him. He reached towards it even as it faded away.

“Kim Min Joon?”

Someone grabbed his arms. They were trying to keep him from reaching his brother!

“Hyung!”

He fought against the grip, thrashing slightly, trying to get away. But there was something wrapped around his legs and he just didn’t have the strength or coordination to fight back. The hands disappeared only to be replaced by strong arms wrapping around him, pinning his own arms to his side. He was able to free one and he reached again towards the door...but it was already gone and in its place was the wall of computer screens shut off for the night.

“Kim Min Joon! Wake up!”

Kim Min Joon blinked, breathing heavily as he tried to wrap his brain around what was happening. 

“Kim Min Joon?”

He whipped his head around, trying to look behind him to see who was calling his name. A face entered his vision, a face full of worry and concern.

It was Choi Kang Woo.

“What…?” was all he could get out, his heart still racing and the terror from only moments before still running through his system.

“Hey, it’s okay, it was just a dream.”

Kim Min Joon took a deep breath, looking around the room and gripping the older man’s arms in turn, trying to anchor himself.

A dream. It had been a dream. A nightmare.

“Are you alright?”

He closed his eyes and hung his head, nodding slightly.

Choi Kang Woo slowly released him, allowing Kim Min Joon to shift on the couch he had fallen asleep on after returning to the office that evening. He removed the blanket wrapped around his legs, placing his feet on the floor, his head dropping into his palms. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Choi Kang Woo sat beside him. He didn’t touch the younger man, but there was no mistaking that he was hovering.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Kim Min Joon didn’t respond at first. He didn’t outright reject the offer, but he balked at the idea of reliving what he had just escaped. This hadn’t been the first nightmare he’d have of his brother, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. But he’d never confided in them to anyone before, never let anyone in in that way. He’d wanted to when he was younger, but he learned quite quickly that no one really cared. No one understood.

But then he’d met Mad Dog. Choi Kang Woo and the rest. Even after everything, they had let him in.  _ They _ cared. And if anyone was going to understand, it would be Choi Kang Woo.

He felt the couch ease up as the man beside him started to get up.

“We were on a plane,” he began, not lifting his head, eyes still closed. “ _ That _ plane.” Choi Kang Woo sat back down.

They sat like that for several minutes as Kim Min Joon told him everything, every little detail of that nightmare. Choi Kang Woo kept silent the entire time, simply listening.

But as Kim Min Joon’s voice started to break and the tears welling in his eyes dropped to his knees, he felt a hand rest gently and comfortingly onto his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. 

For years Kim Min Joon had been lonely with no real family to lean on, to support him. But not anymore. He’d found his family, the best kind of family. And he knew he’d never be lonely again.


End file.
